Akane Hozuki
Akane Hōzuki (鬼灯茜, Hōzuki Akane) was a kunoichi of Kirigakure's Hoōzuki clan, who served as an Anbu captain after becoming a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. As a child, she was named a candidate for the jinchūriki of Saiken, the Six-Tails, but after she became pregnant with her daughter Chinatsu, her health suffered and she was unable to handle the seal. Background Akane was born ten years after Gengetsu Hōzuki, the Second Mizukage, alongside her twin sister Chieko. She and her siblings are high ranking members of the Hōzuki Clan and each one of them are successful shinobi, but Akane is regarded as one of the best. Despite this, Akane spent most of her life in her older brother's shadow despite her immense talents and grew resentful of her family as a result. Determined to outshine Gengetsu, Akane spent most of her childhood training vigorously and practicing her kekkai genkai. She enrolled in the Academy at age six and graduated shortly thereafter alongside Yagura, both of whom having earned the title of child prodigy while still attending. Yagura became her teammate and replaced her as the jinchūriki of Saiken when she later fell pregnant with Chinatsu unexpectedly at the age of 16. Although Akane displayed no interest in marriage, she later agreed to an arranged marriage with Shigetsu Hōzuki, the Anbu operative that had fathered Chinatsu . Akane and Shigetsu stayed together until they were both killed in active duty during an attack on the Hōzuki compound. Personality Akane is a prideful individual with high expectations for those she allows into her private life. When speaking, Akane uses "watashi-sama" (私様, "my esteemed self") when referring to herself. Chinatsu mimics this behavior, so it is likely than she inherited it from her mother. However, the two do not have a close relationship due to Akane's negative nature. Akane is also resentful towards her daughter because Chinatsu's birth caused her health to suffer and made her ineligible to become a jinchūriki which she believed was the only thing that could make her abilities equal to her older brother's. As a result, Akane was not very attached to her child and had no interest in fully parenting her. She acted more like a rueful older sister and regularly passed parenting responsibilities off onto other people while simultaneously degrading Chinatsu for making mistakes such as struggling with a jutsu. However, she was proud of her child when she was selected as the Mizukage's disciple, which implies that some of her negativity may have just been an act. In battle, Akane demonstrated bloodthirsty tendencies and next to no remorse. She was equally as harsh and punishing to her enemies as she was towards her daughter, and preferred to take her time when killing. She had no sympathy for traitors and once remarked that if she happened upon a missing-nin from Kirigakure, she would kill them immediately. Although she resented her brother for being endlessly successful, she was proud of his accomplishments as the leader of her village and possessed a great deal of national pride. As a child, she dreamed of becoming one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and bringing glory to her nation. When she obtained the kiba , this dream was realized and Akane was able to join the Anbu, where she remained until her death. Appearance Akane was known as one of the most beautiful women in Kirigakure as a teenager, but she has never cared much about her appearance and instead mainstained a sloppy, lackadaisical look. She was tall and slender, with extremely pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair was long and unkempt looking with choppy pieces throughout. Despite this, Akane could normally be seen wearing either red or black lipstick and eyeshadow, the one concession she made in regards to her appearance. Like her brother, Akane wore a high colored grey kimono with a pinstriped pattern. Beneath this, she wore a Kirigakure flak jacket over a baggy black-hooded top. She also wore the typical uniform of Kirigakure anbu, which included black harem pants and bandages on her calves as well as standard black sandals. She has kunai holsters on each thigh. Abilities As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, Akane was one of the most powerful shinobi that Kirigakure had ever produced. Akane was also capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of the Hiding in Mist Technique. Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Akane is proficient in the use of Water Release manipulation and can use her clan's secret technique to liquefy her body at will. With knowledge and use of this technique, it can also be assumed that she is well-versed in his clan's other secret techniques that revolve around its use; showcased by her ability to fire high-velocity projectiles from her finger and dissolve into pure liquid in order to remain undetected. Akane is also well versed in the style of Lightning Release and can combine lightning and water techniques, a feat only skilled shinobi can pull off because the releases are so opposite. Kenjutsu Akane was a very gifted swordsman, having been accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. According to her husband, Shigetsu, she was called the "Banshee of the Mist" (ミストのバンシー, Misuto no Banshī). Her skill, power and chakra were such that she would likely have been able to wield all seven swords if given the opportunity, but she was unable to master them all before she died. Instead, Akane mastered the Kiba and fought with them elusively until she was killed and her blades were stolen from her. Status Part I The Civil War Beginning Arc Akane was seen fighting Kaguya warriors and later participating in their massacre alongside her husband. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnated previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are summoned by Pakura and Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Despite not being a member of the previous generation but rather its predecesor, Akane appears alongside her nephew Mangetsu. Together, they launch into a silent massacre, where Chinatsu spots them. It is the first time they have seen eachother in six years. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax As Mangetsu is being sealed by the Third Division, Akane and Chinatsu lock eyes. Chinatsu tells Akane that she won't forgive Kirigakure for abandoning their clan but she will continue to be loyal in order to honor Akane's legacy despite failing to achieve her dream of becoming one of the Seven Swordsman. As Akane is engulfed in light and the Impure World Reincarnation begins to break, she faces Chinatsu and admits that she knew her death was coming, but chose to go in peace in order to make her daughter stronger. She reaches for Chinatsu and throws her arm around her shoulders, offering Chinatsu the first mother-daughter hug of her life. She tells Chinatsu that she requires no remembrance and admits that she loves her daughter despite all her shortcomings. In the end, Akane admits that she only wanted the best for her child and didn't intend to make Chinatsu suffer the way she had. Then, Akane winks and says that she has grown into quite a beauty, perhaps even as beautiful as Akane herself was in her youth. Chinatsu cries for the first time in front of Akane as her reincarnated body dissolves and her soul returns to the afterlife. Trivia *The name Hōzuki (鬼灯; Literally meaning "demon lantern") is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resembles Chinese paper lanterns. Like most surnames of members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it is based on a type of produce. *Akane's favorite phrase is "弱肉強食", meaning "the weak are meat the strong eat." *Akane's favorite mission type is assassination or reconnaissance. Quotes: *(To Chinatsu Hōzuki) "You are my daughter and my blood, but that does not mean you have my love. You must earn your place in this family." *(To Yagura) "You and I aren't so different you know. When you have murderous thoughts, you just don't say them out loud." *(To Shigetsu Hōzuki) "My own blood runs through her veins but her weaknesses... They're all yours. I blame you." *(To Chinatsu Hōzuki) "One day, you'll understand why I made you this way." Reference Akane belongs to Dattebayho and appears in Visibility Zero . Art by Dattebayho unless otherwise stated. Category:Kirigakure Category:Female Category:Water Release Category:ANBU